


Close To You

by LemonadeHearts



Series: Lessons In Love [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Being Walked In On, Creampie, Dirty Talk, FTM, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans!Sebastian, Unsafe Sex, friends with benifits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/pseuds/LemonadeHearts
Summary: 1 Year later the boys meet again, it’s still just casual though... right?
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Lessons In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sebastian’s genitalia is refereed to as “cunt” in this a few times so if that bothers you, don’t read! Take care of yourselves guys, and enjoy!!!

September 2008

“Chris Evans...” Sebastian called out as Chris walked towards him. “Star of the silver screen, the Human Torch himself!” Chris dramatically slapped a hand to his forehead bending backwards in a “woe is me” manner about ten feet from Sebastian before walking towards him again and accepting the hug he was offering. 

“Sebastian Stan, Star of Kings and upper east side heartthrob,” Chris teased back. 

“Seems we learned about each other in our absence...” Sebastian noted. When they’d parted over a year ago they’d gone their separate ways without even exchanging last names. 

“I’ll admit... I was surprised you called...” Chris said. Sebastian blushed,

“You didn’t have to come...” 

“Oh no! I was glad... I’ve thought about you... probably more than I should since we last spoke...” Sebastian nodded. 

“Ditto,” he gave an awkward smile back to Chris who shoved his hands in his pockets and teetered back and forth on his toes. 

“So, welcome to LA, I assume you’ve been here before...” 

“Three times, otherwise my business has mostly been on the east coast... you live here though?” 

“I do, over in Westwood... with four roommates...” he laughed. 

“Just do you know... I am seeing someone...” Chris said as they began to walk. 

“Oh... cool,” 

“But it’s not exclusive so...” Sebastian turned to Chris with renewed hope in his eyes at that, 

“Really? Can’t imagine not wanting to tie you down...” Chris felt his heart flutter at that. 

“So... why did you call after all this time?” 

“Honestly... I haven’t stopped thinking about you. I was with this girl for a few months, her name was Leighton, but we never did anything, and then there was James, he was a co-worker. Sweet, but not good in bed at all.” 

“Damn, that sucks. I hate when they’re nice but they can’t fuck,” Chris commented. 

“Yeah, had to let him down easy... but still... I couldn’t stop thinking about you...” Sebastian stopped and looked at Chris. Chris’s long lashes fanned across his cheeks and his hair was grown short and spiky right now. He was as perfect as Sebastian remembered him and he wanted to feel him against him again. They stared at each other as the tension grew between them before the dam finally broke and Chris surged forward. Kissing Sebastian hard on the mouth right in the middle of the street. It wasn’t busy, and it was West Hollywood so nobody even paid them any mind. 

“Do you have a hotel you’re staying at?” Chris asked, panting. 

“I’m actually staying with a friend,” 

“Would they mind?” 

“Probably so... they’ve got a new baby,” 

“Your place?” 

“Roommates might be there but I don’t care if you don’t...” 

“Let’s go...” Sebastian said, kissing him again and tugging him along. 

“My car is actually the other way,” Chris said. And Sebastian reversed. Laughing as he still ended up tugging Chris along. 

-

They pulled into Chris’s spot at his apartment building. Chris first pumped as he pulled in. 

“Roommates are gone. None of their spots are filled,” he leaned over in his seat and kissed Sebastian across the console. Sebastian giddily kissed back before opening the door and allowing Chris to drag him up the stairs to the second floor. 

“It’s a remastered motel. One apartment is the size of four rooms, three bed, two bath, one half bath, and a kitchen and shared laundry with the tenets under us,” he explained. 

“Nice,” Sebastian said, as they entered the apartment. It really did look nice and even upscale for something that used to be a motel, Chris was peeling himself out of his jacket as Sebastian turned to him. His mouth watered at the smedium shirt he was wearing that showed off his biceps. He was tanner than last time and his Chinese tattoo was fading like he was getting it removed but Sebastian could clearly see a new one poking out from his v-neck. He wanted to lick it. Chris gave him a smirk when he saw him looking and with that Sebastian didn’t hesitate to pounce. 

In their frantic haze of kissing they knocked into the table in the entryway. Knocking over picture frames and the decorative rubber vase with fake flowers in it. 

“Oops... I’ll get it later,” Chris said as he hauled Sebastian up and sat him on the entry table. Getting between his legs and grinding against him hard. Sebastian pulled back as he grabbed the base of Chris’s t-shirt to pull over his head. 

“Damn, your muscles have muscles now...” Sebastian commented. Chris laughed, he was cut off though when Sebastian attached his lips to a nipple and bit down, before trailing his mouth up through the hair on his chest to his neck and sucking, sure to leave his mark where everyone could see. 

“Fuck...” Chris cursed. He lifted Sebastian from the table and carried him precariously with his legs wrapped around his waist through the apartment. Only bumping into two things along the way. They got to the living room and Chris sat Sebastian on the arm of the couch. Sebastian fell back, kicking off his shoes as he started to unbutton his shirt. He was wearing a binder underneath. He knew he didn’t need it but it had started off as a bad day, and he’d put it on, Chris’s hands didn’t seem to care though as he snaked his hands up under his button down and tank top as he bent over him, between his legs. 

“Shit, I forgot to ask... is this okay?” He panted between kisses. Giving a squeeze to Sebastian’s pecs to show what he meant. 

“Chris... I’ll tell you if what you’re doing bothers me... I promise. You’re so sweet, but I’ve been thinking about your cock for months... please just fuck me... you can touch me...” Chris felt hot all over at that. His possessive nature making him growl under his breath as his hands went to Sebastian’s pants to unbutton them. He shoved his way inside Sebastian’s pants boldly, cupping his front with his large hand, his palm pressing particularly hard into his cock as he did. 

“This hole been craving me? Huh? You want me to fuck you? Remind you who takes care of you best?” Sebastian whined, pawing at Chris’s belt as his leg hitched up higher around him and his body undulated, 

“Please...” he gasped. 

“I’m gonna suck your cock and you’re gonna cum on my tongue,” he told him. Sebastian shuddered, gasping out a desperate “Please” before he kissed Chris again. 

Chris laid him bare over the arm rest of the couch, his hands making quick work of stripping both Sebastian’s pants and underwear down his legs at the same time. He hummed as he turned Sebastian around so he was bent over properly, his arms resting on the arm rest as his ass stuck out. Chris got down on his knees, he gave a rough smack to Sebastian’s ass, causing him to squeak and mewl gorgeously. 

“Spread,” Chris commanded and Sebastian did, reaching behind himself and pulling himself apart. Chris licked up his slit and all the way up his ass crack. Sebastian smelled like Irish Spring soap, musk, and Armani cologne. He knew the scent because one of his friends used to use it. He much preferred it on Sebastian. He spread Sebastian’s folds again, revealing his clenching hole that was already getting wetter from his ministrations. Chris smirked as he attached his lips to his cock, he flicked the small bud with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Sebastian cursed. His head resting on his arms as he pushed back. 

Chris took two of his fingers and sucked on them, getting them wet before going to circle Sebastian’s cock again, without warning he plunged them into his core. Sebastian practically wailed as Chris crooked his fingers and began to stimulate his g-spot head on. He came within seconds of the start of the rigorous finger banging. Wetness pouring out of him and down his legs. 

“Holy shit... you’re so fucking wet...” 

“Well, I did lube myself up before I came,” Sebastian said through labored breaths. He smirked down at Chris who was still on his knees. 

“Oh, expecting something were you?” He asked coyly,

“Was hoping?” Sebastian said back with his own smirk. 

“And if,” Chris gave another suck to his cock as he licked up his slit, tasting his cum, Sebastian leaned back over and moaned into his arms, “I hadn’t been interested...” Chris gave a nip to his ass cheek as he spanked the other, causing Sebastian to shove himself back into his face wanting more, 

“Would’ve gone home, I’ve got plenty of toys,” Sebastian commented. Chris hummed, loving the image that conjured. Sebastian, all spread out and playing with himself. He’d be so hot, Chris definitely wanted to see it. He hoped this might become a regular thing...Sebastian was so irresistible. Nobody had come on his cock so well before, Sebastian had given him the suck job of his life too. He was just so fucking perfect and pretty with the sounds he made, his big blue eyes, and his 5 o’clock shadow that scraped along Chris’s own jaw as they made out and necked... Chris had definitely thought of him more than he’d realized, and now that he was back under him, Chris wasn’t gonna waste it. 

“Up,” he instructed. Sebastian turned back around, wrapping one leg around Chris as Chris helped him hike up the other until he was carrying him again. 

They crashed through his door rather violently, it slamming back against the wall behind it, if it wasn’t for the door stop there definitely would’ve been a dent. 

Their teeth clattered and tongues tangled as Chris laid Sebastian out on the bed and climbed on top of him, 

“Let me grab a condom...” Chris said, between pants, 

“Don’t need it...” Sebastian said back as he continued to suck hickeys into Chris’s skin, “I have an implant...” Sebastian murmured lowly, as he licked up the shell of Chris’s ear before capturing his lips again. “Also I don’t get periods...unless I miss a shot... and that’s only happened twice so far... and I haven’t missed the last dose...”

Holy shit... Chris thought. Was he really gonna do this? His mother would knock him upside the head for the risks, but he was clean and while he’d been seeing two other women, neither one of them he’d slept with in the past month since his last screening. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, 

“Want you to cum inside me...” Sebastian said. “Never felt someone do it before before. But it sounds so hot...” Chris could have came at that thought alone if he was still a teenager. So many firsts for Sebastian that he was trusting Chris with. Chris wanted to give him his all. 

He hummed into Sebastian’s neck as they rolled, Sebastian placing himself on top, 

“Don’t wanna do anything you’re uncomfortable with... but yeah... I wanna fuck you... so bad...” Chris squeezed the meaty flesh of his ass with a big hand, Sebastian whined out as he ground down into him, his slit sliding down against Chris’s cock. 

“Please... want you... want you to fuck me... take me...cum inside me... please. It’s all I’ve wanted for months...” Sebastian confessed. Chris cursed again as he flipped them. His possessive nature rattling though his bones and mind screaming “take take take!” 

“Want me to make you mine... I’ll do it... tell me who owns this ass...” 

“You do...” Sebastian sighed. Chris spread Sebastian’s legs, he was still so wet, he slid his cock between Sebastian’s folds, gathering the wetness as he stimulated his cock. 

“Let me grab some more lube, hold on a second,” Chris said. Sebastian practically sobbed as Chris pulled away from him. 

Chris’s cock swung heavy between his legs as he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out the top drawer and rooted around hastily, he found the lube and brought it back over, he made quick work of slicking up his cock, with his already lubed up hand he shoved two fingers back inside Sebastian, causing him to cry out, 

“Just wanna make sure you’re nice and wet for me baby...” 

“Please Chris... please...” Sebastian begged. Swiveling his hips as he tried to get friction between them. Chris stopped him though, pulling his fingers out and bracing a hand on his hip as he stilled him and guided his cock to his hole, slowly pressing forward. Sebastian keened, a high pitched sound coming from his throat as he mewled and wiggled his hips, trying to get Chris to sink into him farther. Chris was gripping his hips again in a bruising manner as he gritted his teeth, trying not to just slide home and start pounding. Sebastian was so tight, and he was slick and eager too... 

“Chris... please... you can fuck me... I just... I need more...” Sebastian begged, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he desperately undulated his hips. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you...” he said, still gritting his teeth. 

“Promise you won’t... I like it rough... please... fuck me... pull my hair... cum in me... god... I just want you to fuck me!” 

Chris growled at this, he looked down into Sebastian’s desperate eyes, he was biting his lip and looking like he was almost in pain as Chris held himself over him with half his cock inside of him, 

“Promise you’ll tell me if I’m too rough?” He asked. 

“I swear... please...” Chris grunted again, still slightly unsure before finally, he sunk in all the way, Sebastian practically screamed. 

“Oh! Fuck! Yes!” He cried out, his legs coming to squeeze around Chris’s torso. 

Chris cursed loudly as he started fucking Sebastian hard, the springs of his old bed protesting under their weight. Sebastian moaned, his nails scratching down Chris’s back as he bit into his shoulder, muffling a particularly loud howl as Chris re-positioned his hips.Chris grunted, his mouth coming up to cover Sebastian’s as he hummed, sucking his tongue into his own mouth in a dirty manner. As they parted Chris pressed their foreheads together, still vigorously fucking. The necklace he’d been wearing bounced between them as they moved, occasionally hitting Sebastian’s chin, but he didn’t mind, 

“God, you’re so hot...so tight for me...best I’ve ever had...Oh shit...” 

Sebastian let out a huff, too blissed out to say anything. 

“Turn over...” Chris said, sweat beading at his hairline and perspiring down his chest. Sebastian flipped, Chris slid into him from behind and Sebastian clenched down on him, immediately throwing his head back and choking on his cry as he came. 

“Fuck!!!” Chris said as he sucked a hickey into his shoulder. 

“Hold onto the headboard,” he warned Sebastian. 

“Why?” Sebastian questioned. 

“Cause you said you liked it rough,” Chris said with a hard thrust of his hips, Sebastian obediently grabbed on. 

“Oh shit!!!” Sebastian cried, Chris’s hips beginning to slapping against his ass at jackhammering speeds, Sebastian knew he’d be sore but he didn’t care. He hadn’t gotten dicked down like this in over a year... since the last time he’d been with Chris... and holy shit... he wanted this for the rest of his life. 

Chris watched with hungry eyes as Sebastian’s ass bounced against his thighs as he fucked him.

“Fuck! Chris! Harder!” Sebastian’s back arched in an impossible manner as he stuck his ass out farther. Chris looked at him and saw his face was red and blotchy and wrecked. He’d obviously been biting his bottom lip because it was red and puffy. 

“Harder? Yeah? You want me to fuck you harder? Let go of the bed,” Sebastian did as asked, he cried out in pain as without warning Chris grabbed him by the hair and yanked back, 

“Oh FUCK!” Sebastian sobbed, “Harder!” Chris felt primal as his basic instincts took over and he drove his hips into Sebastian at a bruising pace, continuing to grip his hair as he pounded into him, his dick driving into him over and over, stimulating the deepest depths of Sebastian’s core, rubbing against his walls, hitting his g-spot and sending him into a frenzy as he came again, twice in a row, one after the other as Chris didn’t let up, fucking into him with no mercy. 

Chris felt himself slip deeper as Sebastian got wetter with every orgasm, he felt with his own body how Sebastian trembled as he came, his cunt tightening around his cock, making him falter slightly at the sheer tightness. Sebastian felt as tight as a virgin, even though he said he had toys. Chris wondered how much he’d have to fuck him to make him wrecked and loose for days. The thought alone had him driving deeper, his balls slapping against Sebastian’s cunt and cock with every thrust. 

Sebastian was a mess beneath him, not able to form sentences anymore. Just able to moan and cry and occasionally gasp out his name. 

“Flip over baby, wanna watch you next time you cum on my cock... wanna see you as I fill you up...” 

Sebastian just moaned softly as he tiredly rolled over, spreading his legs in open invitation, Chris shoved two of his fingers into Sebastian’s mouth and almost came as Sebastian’s eyelashes fluttered prettily as he sucked on his fingers like they were a cock, 

After getting them nice and wet, Chris pulled them out of his mouth and dragged them down his slit to circle them around his hole, Sebastian moaned out again his hips canting upwards as Chris shoved his fingers inside. Sebastian reached back up with his hands and held onto the bed frame, hissing as Chris’s thick cock slid back inside him again. 

“Yeah, you’re so fucking sexy... cum for me... cum on my cock... you can do it,” 

“Harder...” Sebastian requested, Chris didn’t hesitate to pick up his pace, holding onto Sebastian’s hips as he did, his eyes were locked on where they were connected. It was the hottest thing ever to know he was the one making Sebastian’s walls flutter around him as he moaned and whined. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me... oh fuck...” Chris bent down and kissed him again, as he pulled away, he really gave it his all, pulling Sebastian to the edge of the bed and standing with his feet planted on the ground as he fucked him, one leg splayed out and the other lifted so it was thrown over his shoulder, Sebastian was flexible and It made Chris feelhot all over, 

Suddenly, the door opened. Chris’s eyes widened as he looked over. 

“Hey Chris do you know when-Whoa! Holy shit! Sorry dude...” 

Chris’s roommate Mark, froze for a second with wide eyes in the doorway, 

“Mark! Get the fuck out of here!” Chris shouted, his voice booming with an angry tone, he did his best to cover Sebastian and give Mark only the glorious view of his ass and balls, 

“Oh shit, sorry right, Um... sorry...” Mark said as he quickly turned on his heel, face flaming as he slammed the door behind him. 

Panting, Sebastian let out a huff of a laugh, 

“Do you think he saw?” He asked, 

“Saw what? My dick in you or my entire ass in his face? Probably both... but no, I don’t think he noticed any specifics...” 

“Okay... well keep going then... what are you waiting for?” 

Chris hesitated for only a moment before he fucked back into him again, picking up his pace as he bent over him and used all of his strength to fuck him, 

“Ugh... oh... fuck... shit...Chris...” Sebastian babbled out, With a gasp, Chris felt him cum again, he was surprised when he heard a liquid sound, almost a splash of something, he pulled away and looked between them, 

“Holy shit... did you just squirt?” 

Sebastian’s toes were still curling as he twitched, his orgasm still zinging through him as he was partially held in place by Chris. 

“That was so fucking sexy...” Chris’s voice was close to a growl as he leaned down and kissed Sebastian with an open mouth, 

“You just squirted all over my dick... that’s never happened with anyone else before...” Sebastian kissed back, their bodies pressed together as wetness squelched between them, causing Chris to slip deeper and easier in and out of Sebastian.  


He picked up his pace again, the sounds of their copulation reverberating off the walls.

“Chris...fuck...fuck...” Sebastian was being bounced on the bed as he was fucked, he got closer to another orgasm with every thrust, finally Chris angled his thrusts just right and he saw stars again, “Fuck!!!!” He sobbed, and Chris watched, enraptured as he could visibly see Sebastian tightening around his own cock as Sebastian’s cock pulsated, like it was begging to be touched, or sucked.

“That’s it... thats it... cum for me, you’re so fucking hot, so tight... Gonna make me cum...” Chris grunted the last worlds as he thrusted through Sebastian’s fluttering walls, 

“Play with yourself... stroke that pretty cock for me baby... wanna watch you make yourself cum on my cock one more time...” 

Sebastian whined as he flicked and tugged restlessly at his cock, 

“Oh... oh... Chris!” He squeaked out as he came again, his toes curling as his legs wrapped around Chris, pushing him deeper inside of him, 

Chris moaned low, a few more shallow thrusts and then one deep one, before he finally came, shouting out wordlessly as he squeezed Sebastian’s hips, pulling their pelvises flush against one another as his cock pulsed and spilled deep inside Sebastian. 

Sebastian’s breaths were light and airy as Chris pulled away, his fingers were still playing around his cock lightly as he trembled. Chris pulled out slowly, watching with intense focus as Sebastian’s hole turned white and began spilling cum, 

“Fuck baby... you should see yourself... you’re so full... how do you feel?” 

“Feels funny...” Sebastian confessed... “But I like it...” Sebastian leaned up to kiss Chris as he reached down to play with himself, he swiped up some of Chris’s cum that had dribbled out of him and brought his finger up to lick it before he kissed Chris again, who had watched the whole time. His entire body feeling hot all over as he watched Sebastian do things he’d never seen any other person he’d been with do, this man really was the man of his dreams.  


Sebastian eventually moved so Chris was lying on his back, he held himself up with one arm over him, a leg between his thighs as he stroked him slowly, causing Chris to groan at the over stimulation... 

“Got anymore in there? Want you to cum on me... mark me...” he told him, Chris grunted. He felt like he might have a little left, but it would be a bit painful to try and cum again, still he wanted it. He let Sebastian stroke him slowly, his cock swelling again slightly as Sebastian shoved his tongue into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss when he felt himself getting close, 

“Seb...” he said quietly between them, his breath hitching. 

“Yeah...” Sebastian said, he straddled him, beginning to jerk him faster as he aimed Chris’s cock at his folds. He let the tip rub against his own cock as he felt it pulsate in his hands, 

“Yeah... fuck... cum on me...” he muttered dirtily as he watched Chris shoot a few ropes of cum all over his cunt, it landed in the thatch of dark hair above it, over his cock, and then over his folds. Chris groaned lowly as he watched his cum mark Sebastian in his most intimate area. 

Sebastian pulled his hand off Chris’s cock and licked it, cleaning all the leftover cum off of it as he lied himself down over Chris. 

“Shit...” Chris said. His heart rate steadying. Sebastian curled up in a ball next to him, he began kissing his neck lightly and Chris let him. Feeling sated and happy. 

Chris eventually turned into Sebastian’s necking, letting their lips meet as they kissed again. This time their kisses were slow and unhurried. Almost tender as they lied there, naked and dated from their orgasms. 

“Thank you...” Sebastian said. 

“You don’t have to thank me... this is what you deserve,” 

Sebastian pressed his forehead to Chris’s and said, “That might be true, but it’s still rare to find someone like you...” 

“Do you wanna grab an early dinner? Or do you have things to do?” 

Sebastian hummed as he kissed him again, “As long as you bring me back here and fuck me one more time before I have to go tomorrow, I’m up for anything.” 

Chris kissed him again, “That sounds amazing. We can go to The Grove...” 

“Yeah...” Sebastian let out a little yawn, “Can we nap first though?” Chris just smiled down endearingly at Sebastian all cuddled up to him. 

“Did I tire you out baby?” 

“Maybe...now shhh... be my pillow,” Sebastian said. Wrapping his arms around Chris and resting against his abdomen with finality. Chris just chuckled lowly and let a hand come to rub through Sebastian’s hair before he dropped a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Alright, sleep...” he told him. Soon enough Sebastian was out and Chris didn’t take long to follow him, his entire being felt more at peace than it had in months. Unfortunately, he knew it couldn’t last. Not right now. This was just a casual thing. They were on opposite sides of the country. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t relish in all the time he had right now. And that meant getting a deep sleep with Sebastian on his chest. So that’s what he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> ALWAYS PRACTICE SAFE SEX UNLIKE THESE DUMMIES!!!


End file.
